Lydia and Panic! at the Everywhere
by WootProcrastinationStation
Summary: An all OC modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast with some Thomas Sanders references every so often. Pretty wholesome and socially awkward content. Any language should be censored. Lydia is this universe's equivalent of Belle and Virgil the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

"I won't come down! You're being a colossal jerk!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"Do you want to starve or something? Because that can be arranged!" Virgil quipped back. The nerve he has! I just can't believe him.  
"It beats eating with you, you _beast_!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
" _Fine_!" we both yelled at once. I heard him stomping away and many doors slamming shut. Like, an unnecessary number of doors shutting into place.  
"Finally some peace and quiet around here!" I mumbled to myself. Ugh! He's such a pain in the _you know what_. Virgil is a family friend that I have to live with for a while till my creep of an ex-boyfriend leaves me alone. As you just saw, he is an absolute _delight_ to hang around. His family, on the other hand, is wonderful and has been nice enough to take me in for a while.

Let's see, there's his Aunt Angela, who has taken care of him since his parents died when we were little. Aunt Angie has another small boy whom she adopted, Bradley. Bradley can't be older than twelve years old and is such a little darling. The two of them almost make up for Virgil. Almost.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Lydia, it's me. Is everything alright?" cooed the sweet voice of Aunt Angie. "I can get you some tea if you want it."  
"Thanks, but I kind of just want to vent."  
"Of course! What did Virgil do now?" she laughed as she opened the door that had not opened for Virgil.  
"Oh my, are you in for a treat! He wanted me to come down for dinner."  
"That doesn't sound too bad! What caused that fierce of a screaming match?"  
"I'm not done," I chuckled. "I politely told him no. I had a lot of unpacking to do and I was very tired. Understandable, right?"  
"Completely!"  
"That's what I thought! But then he starts screaming at me! He called me ungrateful, which I'm not- thanks again for letting me stay here- "  
"Of course, darling. I'm sorry he acted this way to you, but once you get to know him, he's really a sweetheart and so gentle. You should see him when he plays with Bradley! Just give him a chance!"  
"That's great and all, but he's given me no reason to give him a chance, not in all the years I've known him, so, why should I?" Then I heard this weird beeping noise, which alarmed Aunt Angie.  
"Oh dear. That was the security system. I'm afraid he heard us."  
"Security system?"  
"Oh yes. I had it put in when you couldn't have been more than child yourself. Both of the boys were a bit of a handful. It was the easiest way to listen to one of the boys in his room while comforting the other in a different room. Kind of like a permanent baby monitor."  
"Oh, I see. But what does that mean for us?" I asked timidly.  
"Well, either he is going to ignore us or in he's going to burst in here in three, two, o- "  
"Why were you guys talking about me? You know I can hear you, right?" Boy, was Virgil mad.  
"I'm so sorry," I mouthed to Aunt Angie. In return she just gave me a nervous smile. I gingerly walked towards the door and looked back at her. She nodded her head in encouragement. I gently slid the door open.  
"Why the hell do you think you can talk about me like that? Do you think you'll still be able to live here and talk crap about me?"  
"If you don't want me to talk crap about you then don't act like a crap-bag!" I matched his volume surprisingly well for me being perpetually awkward. It was surprisingly easy to argue with him- which is funny since I'm not a confrontational person, usually.

Aunt Angie added, "She has a point, dear." I gestured over to her as if to say " _See_!". To say we didn't see eye to eye would be an understatement.  
"Stop acting like a such a b- "  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence! You'll regret it!" _SMACK_. He actually slapped me and I just lost it. "How dare you! How freaking dare you!"  
"I won't treat you like a b**** if you won't act like one."  
"Virgil!" reprimanded Aunt Angie.  
"Oh very funny," I said sarcastically. "I tried to not let you get to me but- ugh! You're worse than Richard!"  
"Why don't you just go back to him then, if I'm that horrible?"  
"Just watch me! You're crazy if you think I would willingly stay here with _you_ for another second!" I saw him raise his hand once more. I pushed him out of the way and fled down the stairs, tears streaming down my face, down my throbbing cheek. I could hear the two voices: one scolding, the other too angry to listen to reason. I flung open the door and tread into the wintery scene before me. I wish I had the sense to bring my jacket, but there was no way I was heading back.

So, I ran. I just wanted to get as far away as I could. The only way I knew was through a bad part of town, but it was better than that poor excuse of a home. Soon I dipped into familiarity. I recognized the old 24-hour markets, the long closed Blockbuster, the one record store that sells exclusively Bee Gees records for some unknown reason. This is home, more than a home I've ever had, anyway. My mom left when I was young, so my dad was always out working odd jobs. Don't get me wrong, when he was around he was a wonderful father, but he was just never around. I was forcibly ripped out of my wistfulness by these two good for nothing guys whistling at me.

"Ooh! Lovely, where you going all alone?" one of them hollered at me.

"Why are you crying? You're much too pretty to cry. Just a little smile for me, baby," said the other.

"Please leave me alone. Just go away," I managed to say.

"We're not looking to cause trouble. Just smile for me." The creep's words were dripping with sickening venom. The two started cornering me into a nearby alley. Now, I'd read enough newspapers to know what was about to happen.

"Leave me alone!" I plead and screamed in hope that someone, anyone would help me. Oh, why did I think this was a good idea? This is how I die! It's the same old story. They'll rape me then kill me to keep me quiet! My legs wouldn't move at all. I prayed to the God above to help me, to send an angel to save me. Except, the angel wasn't exactly who I thought it would be.

"You heard her! Leave her alone!"

"Virgil?" I whispered in disbelief. No person, no sight could've been more welcome in my eyes, even him. Now, Virgil was not a feeble guy and easily could've had these two scumbags on the pavement within 30 seconds, but oddly he was holding back.

"Sorry, dude. We didn't know you two were together," backtracked lowlife number one.

"What does our being together matter?"

"Well why else would you care about her?" added lowlife number two. Man, I wanted to punch these guy, but Virgil beat me to it.

"Because she's a human being and is worthy of respect, unlike you two dirty scoundrels," he yelled. Yeah I'll admit, he was starting to grow on me. The two were out cold on the concrete. He offered me his jacket and a helmet. "Get on," he said, referring to his motorcycle. I complied, too in shock to argue. The rest of the ride back was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for reading! This is one of my first stories and the first one I've ever published. The other ones were just way too cringey. To be fair this one is pretty cringetastic as well, but less so. Please help me out and leave me some suggestions! Lord knows I need them. Enjoy the next (short) chapter of Lydia and Panic! at the Everywhere

Aunt Angie was waiting for us in the kitchen when we arrived back.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure," I said in a daze. "I do remember you punching the daylights out of these guys who were harassing me."

"Yeah, definitely the highlight of my night." Virgil smirked. I think that was the first time I ever saw him smile.

I laughed. "Shut up and let me see your hand." He relented and put his in mine. "Oh those two are going to have one heck of a headache when they wake up."

"Good. They deserve it."

"Aunt Angie? Where's the first aid kit?" I asked.

"I'll get it, hon, but you'll have to bandage him yourself. My arthritis makes it a bit harder to do more precise work like that," she replied with a wink. She later told me that she just wanted us to talk it out alone. She's tricky like that, but a dear.

I took the kit from her when she came back and sat down next to Virgil. He had already plopped himself down in front of the fireplace. I took out and examined what I had to work with. I took out an alcohol wipe and ever-so-gently placed it on his hand. To which, despite my best efforts, left him howling in pain. He jerked his hand away.

"Why did you do that? Just leave it alone!" he growled at me.

"Just hold still and it won't hurt as much! And I have to clean it out or else you'll get an infection for sure!" I exclaimed, trying my best to keep calm.

"This is all your fault," he snarled.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Okay, so the keeping calm plan may not work out.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Oh, how childish.

"I wouldn't have run away if you didn't slap me and call me a b****!" I knew I had him beat.  
"Well if you hadn't- um- I don't know. You're right. I'm sorry," he conceded. I knew I was right but I didn't think I would get an apology, at least so soon. I just sat there shocked for a second. "Lydia? Did you hear me? Please say you did; I don't like saying sorry, okay? I'm not that good at it." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah… yes I heard you. I accept your apology. Just two more things- "

"What's the first?"

"Never even think about hitting me again."

He hung his head in shame before he could speak. "I'm such an idiot. Lydia I'm, I'm- "

"I know you are. Just don't do it ever again. And the second thing: thanks. I think you saved my life tonight."

He gave me a sheepish look. "I'm pretty sure that's an overstatement considering I'm the reason you went out there in the first place, but you're welcome." I sat there for a second, not sure of what to do. I resumed cleaning the blood off his hand, with small warnings and encouragements along the way. I then saw to actually dressing the wound.

"Well, it looks like a Band-Aid isn't going to cut it," I decided.

"There should be some gauze in the box."

"Thank you." It was unreasonably awkward between us. Why, I don't know. We've known each other since, I don't know, just about forever. Everything just felt weird. I just finished wrapping up his hand as fast as I could. "So that just about wraps things up."

"Was that a pun? Are you serious?" Yes! I finally got a laugh out of him.

"Possibly. Don't worry there will be more when I'm less tired."

"Oh, please no!"

"Sorry this is just how I am! Well anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Virgil."

"Goodnight, Lydia."

When I reached my room, my safe haven, I thought over what just happened. Well, nothing happened, but why did it freak me out? Why did it seem awkward and weird and _special_? Ugh! I think I must be sleep deprived or crazy or something! Hopefully, everything is clearer in the morning. So, now you're caught up to where I am now; I have about as much idea of what's going to happen as you do. That's mildly terrifying to me, honestly.

Everything should be clearer in the morning...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I guess not everything is clearer in the morning. My brain was foggier than ever. _Great_. I turned over to see what time it was: 5:42 AM. _Even better_! I might as well try to go back to sleep. Sigh. Ok, that's definitely not happening. Looks like this morning would be the morning I finally find a book, grab a cup of tea, and watch the sunrise. Sounds perfect! I just have to make sure I don't wake anyone up, which is easier said than done. Especially in a new house. Especially since I don't know how my new housemates sleep. Especially since I am the hugest klutz in the world. Well, I'll have to get out of bed sometime soon or else I'll miss the sunrise. This thought is enough to drive me out of my comfy- if a bit foreign- blanket fort. I slip on some fuzzy socks to reduce the noise of my footsteps and because fuzzy socks. I start to peruse my 'bookshelf' which right now is more of a book-floor. Hopefully I can unpack my stuff later. One book in particular grabs my attention: Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. My favorite love story! It's one of the only ones I have read that's not a perfect fairytale, which is why it holds such a special place in my heart. Yes, this book will do wonderfully. I finally creak my door open, armed for the worst. Surprisingly, it didn't make a sound! What a relief!

 _Aunt Angie really stocks up on her teas!_ I think to myself as I look at the variety before me. Green teas, black teas, mint teas- peppermint and spearmint- cinnamon teas, white teas, jasmine teas, you get the point. I finally decided on peppermint tea. It's always been my go-to tea if I had the option. I find myself a cozy east facing corner and start reading.

 _It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._ I let my myself sink into the world of the Miss Eliza Bennet. The nearly memorized metaphors fill my mind. A small giggle escaped my lips at Mrs. Bennet not letting Kitty cough because it bothered her poor nerves.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice behind me. The tea I had made was nearly splashed all over the couch.

"Holy heck, Virgil! You startled me!" I whisper yelled, not wanting to wake up Aunt Angie or Bradley if they were still asleep.

"I thought you knew I was here. I've been here for a while," he defended.

"You're not helping your case any, you know."

"Shut up." He laughed, so I knew he was joking. "Do you usually get up this early?"

"Not usually. I just couldn't stay asleep this morning."

He mumbled, "I know the feeling. But great idea on coming down here. This is actually one of my favorite spots."

"Really? Would you like to join me? I can make you some tea. Only if you want some, though."

"That would be great, thanks."

"Which tea and which book?"

"Which book?"

"Well, yeah. That's what I'm doing, and you said you wanted to join me. Any favorites? I've got plenty from King Arthur to Harry Potter."

"Oh well aren't you the librarian. Why don't you surprise me?"

"Are you sure? I could end up picking out some really sappy romance novel," I laughed. "I'm warning you!"

"I'd like to think that you'd have something better than sappy romance novels."  
"Just try me! But seriously, what kind of tea do you want? And please give me a genre to go off of or I'll go insane."

"Um peppermint, and something Shakespearean."

"See that wasn't so hard! But what's the magic word?" He gave me a sour look.

"Please." His voice was monotonous, which only added to the comedy of it all.

"That's more like it! One peppy peppermint and Billy Shakes coming right up!" This got a small chuckle out of him.

I filled up the kettle and turned it on. I then ventured up the stairs to pick out a book. _He wants Shakespeare. I think King Arthur would suit him nicely. Should I bring Romeo and Juliet for a laugh, too? Hmmm._ In a flash, I was back in the living room with a book and a teapot in hand.

"Wow it's cold in here," Virgil pointed out.

"I was thinking the same thing! Where do you guys keep the blankets?" I asked, shivering slightly.

"Aunt Angie only keeps one out; the rest are in some linen closet." He was obviously lying, but I went with it. I couldn't, however, refrain from raising an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing," I giggled. "Where can we get the blanket?"

He extended his hand and said, "Follow me!" I smiled at his sudden excitement. He started up the stairs before explaining, "I figured if we can't get to the other blankets, we'll use our own! You can grab all your blankets and pillows and I'll grab mine and we can make a pillow fort!"

"That. Is. The. Best. Idea. Ever! But should we wait for Bradley to wake up so he can build it with us!"

"Oh trust me. He won't mind as long as he gets a turn in it! Meet me back downstairs!" So, I did. I stripped my bed of anything and everything that would be helpful in our pillow fort and met him back downstairs. He beat me back there and was already scoping out where the best place to hang the blankets.

"Got the blankets! What kind of fort did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I didn't think you'd agree to do this," he admitted sheepishly.

I dropped the pillows in a strategically placed pile next to his. "Are you kidding? The day I turn down making pillow forts is the day I need to reevaluate my life. Either that or there is something seriously wrong with me and you'll need to take me to the hospital right away."

He laughed as he knelt down beside the massive heaps we had made. "Noted!" I laughed along with him. After a bit, we both fell into a sort of awkward silence. Everything was slightly uneasy since last night. I don't know why or how. Nevertheless, it was just _awkward_.

I finally picked up a pillow and asked, "What if we hung up a blanket right over here," gesturing towards a corner window, "it'll let in some nice light."  
"I never even thought about that. My pillow forts always turn out really dark on the inside."

The words "Like my sense of humor," escaped my lips before I realized what I was saying. I quickly slapped a pillow over my mouth.

Virgil, however, had to stifle a small chuckle. He looked at me quizzically. "Really? I wouldn't've pegged you as someone with a dark sense of humor," he observed.

"Oh totally!" I blushed. "Try me."

"Is that a challenge? Because if so, later. I'm really tired."

"Same, fam." He chided me about my use of _fam,_ which I defended fiercely.

I got to my knees to help him build the fort. I did notice that he meticulously tried to build the fort on every piece of furniture except the couch. This, I thought, was odd, but I didn't pay much attention to. Building the fort didn't actually take too long; we were finished just in time to watch the sunrise on the couch. Virgil did apologize for 'accidentally' covering all of the chairs.

"That's okay. I would imagine the view is better from the couch anyways," I consoled. I was very sure, however, that this was not an accident, but I tried to make him feel better regardless. After reheating our teas, he sat down next to me on the couch.

Let me explain about the couch. It's really a glorified loveseat, barely big enough to fit three small people. So, if you're sitting with another person on the couch and you're not mushed against the arms, you wouldn't even have to fully extend an arm to brush against them. It's almost like being in the backseats of the average car. That's how tight this couch is. Having someone sit on the couch with you was a semi-romantic, intimate type thing. I'd been dragged to enough of his older brother's parties to know how this was going to go.

Naturally, I was nervous, but Virgil is a lot subtler than Roman. From my years of knowing Virgil, he never seemed the type to blatantly flirt with someone, but that's what this couch meant. Holy heck, neither of us are mushed against the sides. He moved his hand closer to me, but I moved mine away instinctively. Why did I do that? Would it really be so bad if he held my hand? I must be crazy! Would it possibly be so good if he did? His eyes seemed disappointed, but is that because of me? Oh, I don't know! These things are so much easier in books. I wish Eliza Bennet could help me out now.


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter three from Virgil's point of view. I tried to add some feels and make Virgil pretty relatable so I hope y'all enjoy. And yes I use y'all. And fam. And h*ck. I'm not sorry.

...

5:42 AM is what my clock reads as I turn back over. _Great_ , I think, _another sleepless night_. I guess it's too late for me to get one of Aunt Angie's herbal teas that supposedly help. Actually, I don't care. I don't care if I end up sleeping until 2 in the afternoon. I just care that I could finally get some sleep. That does mean that I'll have to get out of bed. Ugh.

So, twenty minutes later, I'm downstairs looking for that lavender tea and an Advil PM. Geez Angie, how many teas do you need? I should probably be heating up the water, but I can't seem to find the kettle.

My eyes happen to catch a glimpse of yellow enamel in the living room. Wait, why would the kettle be out in the living room? Aunt Angie must have been getting some late-night tea. Oh well, I'll just and get it. Except Lydia is sitting right on the couch. I suddenly remember why I don't get up early. I haven't even brushed my teeth yet! This is bad- really bad. Why did I think this would be a good idea? I try to be quiet and blend in. Okay it's not fair how she can look so cute so early in the morning. Crap I just whispered _cutie_ and I think she heard me. She kind of turned around to me but she just picked her mug up. But the real problem: I called her cute. Sh*t. I mean objectively, yeah she's beautiful, but there's something there. I can't say exactly what it is without saying 'Lydia'. I've never thought about someone this way before. I know that's cheesy but it's true. Great. I caught feelings, meaning I can never do anything with my life ever again- not that I was planning to do much anyway. I was just about to leave before I embarrass myself but I heard the most endearing chuckle come out of Lydia.

"What's so funny?" My mouth betrayed me without thinking. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now she for sure knows you're here!_ She had to be laughing at me. There's no other reason for her to be laughing.

One thing I didn't count on was her being startled by me. That means she didn't hear me! That's a relief, but I did give her a shock. _You idiot!_ I scolded myself silently. "Holy heck, Virgil! You startled me!" she blurted out. Heck? What's next? Fam? Her word choice, however silly, is very cute. Not cute! Um more like eccentric- yeah eccentric is good. But definitely not cute. Great, I'm hopeless _and_ in denial.

I tried to say _sorry_ but the word was caught in my throat. I stuttered for a second before managing, "I thought you knew I was here. I've been here for a while."

She looked to the floor embarrassed before looking back up at me teasing, "You're not helping your case any, you know," with a gentle smile.

This made me fall apart; there could be no denying how something as small as a smile could tear me apart inside. I tried to laugh it off with a, "Shut up!" and only hope I wasn't blushing too hard. I decided I needed to change the subject before she can think too hard about what had just happened. "Do you usually get up this early?" I asked, trying to be casual, but failing miserably.

The rest of the morning went pretty well, I would say. She even agreed to my childish idea of creating a pillow fort. She really is a visionary when it comes to pillow forts. Bradley and I have been making pillow forts all over the house for years, but Lydia gave me new insight into the art of pillow fort making. She created a masterpiece of a fort. Everything was perfect for once.

But what goes up must come down, as they say. I joined her on the couch, not thinking. I suddenly remembered what this couch meant. Roman passed on his "wisdom" to me when I was young. Not fun. The couch was actually his most successful wingman. He ended up connecting with his now fiancée at a party on that very couch. It may be a couch but it is a very romantic environment. Lydia knows this, which could screw up everything really quickly. Oh shoot! What did I do? I can't move now! That would be to obvious. Should I just go with it? I think that's my only option. I'll just test the waters and move my hand. If she accepts it, then great! If not, I can just die on the inside. No problem. Ugh, why am I like this?

I try to subtly inch my hand towards her, trying my hardest not to make it obvious. Finger by finger, scooting almost next to the hand she wasn't using to hold down her book. _I shouldn't be doing this_ , I think, but my hand has a mind of its own. Before I get too close, Lydia moves her hand to grab her mug. Although my heart is sinking faster than a rock, I carry on with the book I can't pay attention to. Desperately I hope she doesn't see my face fall. I wish I knew what to do next.

...

What do you think should happen next? Please leave a review with your thoughts. Anything helps as I have serious writer's block for chapter four.


End file.
